Emily's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Big spiders, public speaking, and death... Well, either that, or Blinks.


**Finally, Really Big Hat is back! So, to celebrate, let's give her a nightmare! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Emily Matthews quietly slept in her house one night, undisturbed. <em>"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"<em> Just then, Jar Jar Blinks burst through her window, covered in glass. "WAIIIIIIIIII!" he screamed, running around in circles, uncontrollably.

Darkrai suddenly flew in and gripped his face, then shook him, making all the glass come out. "JAR JAR! What did I say about CATAPULTS?"

"Me-so want-a go 'WOOWEEEE' and break-a fine china, and-a hemophiliac baby." He noticed Emily. "…Oh-shi, WHOA! Is she-sa hemophiliac? She's-a BEAUTIFUL!"

"NO! ! No flirting with the clients!"

"I-see understand. Wanna some mi'k?" he asked, holding up a glass of milk.

"Sure." With that, he took the glass and started drinking from the straw. "Mmm, this is good. Okay, let's give her a nightmare."

"OO-LI! EXCELLENT!" With that, Darkrai gave Emily a nightmare.

_Inside her nightmare, Emily found herself standing on the stage in her school, hundreds of students watching. "Ms. Matthews!" she turned to her teacher. "Please recite the Declaration of Independence, word-for-word, now!"_

"_Uh… okay." She said, sweating a little. "Ahem. The Declaration of Independence… states… that… people are equal, and… four score and seven years ago, uh…"_

_She stopped at the sound of gossip and chatter going around, sweating like crazy when she heard small laughs. "MISS MATTHEWS! Please stop wetting yourself and recite the Declaration."_

_At this, the audience immediately burst into laughter. Emily's face turned bright red in embarrassment, and she felt herself literally shrinking to mouse size. "Eeeek!" she squealed, scampering off the stage and crawling under the door outside._

_Once outside, she fell down a step and was accidentally caught in a spider web, and was looking in absolute terror as a humongous spider was approaching, venom drooling from its mouth. She looked over to see Cosmo, Nova, Annie, and Zuri walking by. "Cosmo! Nova! Annie! Zuri! HELP MEE!"_

_They heard the squeaky voice and noticed her. "Emily!" Nova exclaimed._

"_Don't worry! We'll get ya out!" Annie exclaimed, about to run over, when suddenly, her head was blown off by a gun shot. Emily watched in pure sadness as her body fell to the ground, then noticing Bane and Aurra._

"_Well, that's one down." Bane said, blowing his gun._

"_Let's take care of the rest." Aurra said before shooting Cosmo and Nova. Zuri was about to run and help Emily, but he was shot as well._

"_NOOOO!" Emily screamed._

"_Ah, that feels good. Come on, let's go find a motel." Bane said, and with that, they walked away._

_Emily struggled trying to shake away from the web. "You MONSTERS! I'LL KILL YOU!" But to her horror, the spider was gaining ever so closer. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOO!" Emily screamed, waking up in her room.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jar Jar screamed, emerging from under her bed.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Emily screamed at seeing him.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!" Darkrai screamed in anger, bursting in. "Jar Jar, you IDIOT!"

"She-sa gonna get eaten by da big nasty spider! She so small and helpless! ME-SO RESCUE HER! !"

"NO! No no no, NO! Ugh, this partnership is NOT working out!"

"Ah, cheer up, Darkrai. Drink-a some more milk!"

"Mmm, fine." With that, he drank more milk. "Boy, I'm actually getting addicted to this."

"Eet-sa GOOD milk." With that, he drank some himself.

"Oh yeah!" he replied, drinking some more.

"Uh…" Emily just looked confused… as always.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. This is actually some good milk." Darkrai said.

"We-sa raided it from yo' fridge!"

"Hey!"

"Okay, time to go." Darkrai said, taking out his list. "Next up is… Annie Wilconson. That's just next door. Okay, later!" With that, he flew out the window.

"WHY-HEEHEEHEEHEE!" Jar Jar jumped out as well, arms flailing.

Just then, Cosmo, Nova, and Zuri entered the room. "Hey, what's all the screaming about, Em?" Cosmo asked.

"Zuri."

"Oh, nothin'. Just a little nightmare."

"Would you like us to sleep in here with you?" Nova asked.

"Would you?" Emily smiled.

"Alright, sure!" Cosmo replied, and with that, they brought their sleeping bags in, Zuri got on Emily's chest, and they all went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, next time, it's Annie. Speakin' of which, I found a good pairing for her! Later.<strong>


End file.
